


Curiosity

by gblair04



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblair04/pseuds/gblair04
Summary: High School AUDipper and Mabel Pines move in with Stanley, their great uncle, in Gravity Falls at the age of fifteen. They are sophomores in high school and start at Gravity Falls High School. They meet Wendy Corduroy, Pacifica Northwest, Candy Chiu, Grenda Grendinator. They are warned to stay away from the Cipher triplets, Bill, Will, and Kill. But a certain boy is too curious to listen to the warnings.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines/Will Cipher/Kill Cipher, Kill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Curiosity

**Dipper's POV**

I wake up at 5:30 on Monday morning for school. It is me and Mabel's first day at GFHS, Gravity Falls High School. We moved in with our great uncle Stan Pines when our parents said that they had to go somewhere for a while. I get out of my bed and go to my closet, pulling on an orange shirt, a blue hoodie, skinny jeans, sneakers, and my signature pine tree hat. I don't know what it is about them, but I've always loved pine trees.

"Dipper! Are you ready for school?"

I turn and see my sister at the door to my attic bedroom. I nod my head and grab my mask, putting it on and following Mabel out of the house and towards Stan's old, beat up car. I sit in the back and Mabel sits in the front seat. We get to the school and Mabel and I go to the office.

"Names?"

"Mabel and Mason Pines."

"Here ya go."

The lady hands Mabel two folders and Mabel gives me the one with my name on it. I look at the papers once we get to a table in the cafeteria and I sigh at my classes. Science, history, p.e., lunch, language arts, algebra, Spanish, computer tech, and then study hall. Who even came up with this schedule!? The bell for first period rings and I go to science class. The teacher stops me before I take a seat and waits for everyone else to go to their seats.

"Everybody. We have a new student. Can you please introduce yourself?"

I shake my head no and Mabel walks in, coming up beside me.

"Hi! I'm Mabel and this is my twin brother, Dipper! He's mute, so he doesn't talk much."

I look at Mabel and she gives me a thumbs-up before walking out of the room and to her own class.

"Well Dipper, you can sit anywhere that is free."

I nod my head and make my way to the back corner of the class by the window and sit down. I pull out a notebook and start doodling with my earbuds in and some music playing. After a while, the bell rings and I go to history.

"Hello young man, what's your name?"

I take out a paper and write my nickname on it and the teacher nods before assigning me a seat where there are three guys sitting. One has blonde and black hair with yellow eyes, the other has blue and black hair with blue eyes, and the last has red and black hair with red eyes.

"I feel bad for that kid," I hear a girl whisper from nearby. I take my seat and continue to draw the wolf that I started last period. I look up, shocked, when my notebook is taken from my hand and the red head has it while the other two laugh.

"Come on K, don't be so mean," the blue one says.

"Why aren't you like, yelling at me or something?"

'I don't talk,' I sign to him. 'I'm mute'

"Wow. The nerd's mute!"

I narrow my eyes at the guy and grab his arm, squeezing until he drops my notebook and the bell rings.

'Asshole'

I walk to the gym for p.e. and pull my hoodie off, laying it on top of my things. The teacher walks into the room and blows a whistle.

"Alright kids! Five laps around the gym and then basketball!"

I finish the laps pretty quickly and grab a basketball, shooting hoops by myself. The teacher comes up to me and taps my shoulder.

"I'm sorry son, but I'll have to ask you to take off the mask and hat."

I take my hat off and sign to the teacher.

'I'm sorry, but I can't take this mask off. Personal reasons.'

"Please? I don't want it getting in the way of your performance."

I hesitantly take my mask off and the teacher gasps as he sees the large scars across my cheeks. I walk away and lay my mask and hat on my hoodie and dribble the basketball back over to the hoop and continue to work on my jump shots.

"You're pretty good at basketball. How would you like to play a game with us?"

I turn and see a guy with black hair and pale skin. I nod my head and he takes me over to their group.

"I'm Robbie. The one with red hair is Wendy. Purple is Tambry. You'll play with Wendy and I'll play with Tambry. So what's your name?"

'D I P P E R,' I write in the air with a finger.

"Why didn't you just say your name?"

'I don't speak. I'm mute,' I sign.

"Oh. Alright. Let's start the game then."

After a while, the bell rings and I head to the cafeteria and sit down after putting my hoodie, hat, and mask back on. I open my notebook to the picture I was drawing and Mabel, Wendy, Tambry, and Robbie come over and sit down at the table. Mabel splits all of her food in half and gives me some. I take my mask off and slowly eat. After eating, I go back to drawing and finish the wolf. When I look at it, the eyes are red and the fur is a gradient of black and gray. I finish the whole thing with my signature symbol, a little blue pine tree, and close the notebook as the bell rings. I get up and put my mask back on and gather my things, making my way upstairs to language arts.

* * *

After classes, I find out that I have the three guys in almost all of my classes. I go to my locker and put my bag inside, taking out my notebook and phone and going to meet with Mabel. I get to where her locker is and lean against the one beside it as she puts her things inside and checks what she looks like in her little magnetic mirror.

'Why do girls care so much about how their hair and makeup looks? Like, what's the point in it?'

"The point of it is to make sure we look good."

'All that makeup does is make your face look different that it really is. You could have a really pretty girlfriend and when she takes her makeup off, she could be ugly as fuck.'

"Oh my god! Why are you even thinking about that? You're so gay, and that's what you think about."

I chuckle and pat my sister's shoulder, turning towards the exit to the school.

'I'll be waiting. Stan isn't able to pick us up, so we get to walk.'

"MOTHER FUCKER!!"

I walk out of the school and stand on the sidewalk, scrolling through Instagram. I look up when I here someone approaching me and see the three guys from my classes. I've learned the red one is Kill, blue is Will, and blonde is Bill.

"Heya pine tree~ What ya doin'?"

'Waiting for my sister,' I sign and look back down to my phone. 'And don't call me pine tree.'

I hear another set of footsteps approaching and look up to see Mabel and Wendy walking up.

"Hey bro! Who are these guys?"

"Ciphers. Are you picking on Dipper now?"

"No! We can't just talk to someone without picking on them or something? This is just ridiculous," Kill says as he rubs his face dramatically and Bill nods his head as Will just looks down at the ground.

"We're not that bad, y'know," Will says as he stares at the ground.

"Oh really? Then what about Gideon? He's still in the hospital, just so you know."

'Who's Gideon?'

"He used to go to this school, until the triplets started bullying him. They ended up going so far and hurting him severely. He was put in the hospital a month ago and is still in there."

My eyes widen and I look at the triplets as they roll their eyes.

"He attacked us. It isn't out fault that he hurt us."

"Yeah right. You guys are no good and everyone knows that. Just leave Dipper alone."

Wendy grabs my arm and leads me and Mabel away from the triplets. I glance back and see Will crying and the other two trying to comfort him as they all watch us go. We eventually get to the Mystery Shack and I go to my room where I leave my journal and take a bag filled with art supplies downstairs.

"Where are you going, kid?"

I look at Stan and point to the door.

"Alright. Be careful."

I walk out of the house and into the woods, going to a clearing that is perfect. I sit down on the ground and start to draw two guys kissing.

"Nice art work, pine tree~"

I jump and turn my head to see Bill standing over me, bent to see my notebook.

'Thanks, I guess.'

He looks down into my eyes and I look away quickly to avoid his stare.

"Why are you so shy?"

I look up and see Will standing directly in front of me.

'Because I'm ugly.'

"I doubt that. Take off your hat and mask for us?"

I look to my left and see Kill there.

'Do you guys follow me everywhere or something?'

"No. We just so happened to live nearby and saw you sitting here."

I chuckle a little and look back down at my notebook to continue drawing the men.

"I've got a question, pine tree."

I look back at Bill and he grins.

"Are you gay?"

I look back at my notebook and laugh a little. Closing it and standing up from the ground.

'Isn't it obvious? I've been called so many things at school. Especially a faggot, and you guys haven't heard?'

"No. We don't exactly pay attention to the drama at school," Will says quietly.

'Okay Will, I have a question for you.'

"What is it?"

'Are you a bottom?'

Will looks up into my eyes and grins, showing off his pearly white teeth. Out of nowhere, he pins me against a tree.

"Do you want me to be?"

My eyes widen as Will presses his crotch to mine and grinds against me. I grip onto some of the bark on the tree and he moves his lips up to my ear.

"I can be whatever side you want me to be, pine tree~"

He pulls me away and I grab my notebook and shove it into my bag and start walking away. I turn my head back and see Kill standing there with his hand around my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

'Home. I need to get back. I do have work after all.'

Kill lets go of my wrist and I make my way out of the clearing and into the surrounding woods. I make my way back to the mystery shack and go up to my room and look through the triangular window to see the triplets in another clearing near a house. I see them turn towards my direction and I turn away, taking my hat and shirt off. As I get undressed, I can feel someone watching me, but I brush it off as me just being paranoid like always. I get my clothes off and pull on some black lace thongs, my uniform dress and stockings, and finally, my heels. I go to my mirror and put my wig on and head band to make myself look like a girl. When I'm finished, I go to work at a local maid cafe. I walk inside and go to the back to get my name tag, note pad, and pen. After an hour of working, the bell rings, signalling that someone walked in. I look up and see the triplets going to a table and sitting down.

"Dip! You got the group of guys over there," one of my coworkers tells me from another table that she is cleaning off. I nod my head and walk over to their table after taking my mask off and sliding it in the pocket on my apron.

'What can I get for you three?' I sign and they all look up at me.

"I'd like a strawberry cake and strawberry milkshake," Kill says.

"Banana cake and banana milkshake," Bill says.

"Blueberry cupcake and chocolate milkshake," Will says as he winks at me.

I roll my eyes and write their orders down with my pen.

'Coming right up, gentlemen.'

"Come on pine tree~ Don't be like that," Will says as he grabs my hand. I pull my hand away and glare at him before walking to the kitchen and getting the things they ordered. I take the tray of food out to them and look at the time on the clock. The cafe closes in an hour and a half. I put the food in front of each of them and take the tray back to the kitchen before going back out and serving other tables. A guy at one of the tables grabs my butt and lifts my skirt, which is a mistake as Kill and Bill are pinning him against a wall seconds later while Will is holding me as I stare at what is happening with wide eyes.

"Are you alright pine tree?"

'I-I'm fine. Just a bit shocked.'

I look at the clock and there are 30 minutes until the cafe closes and people are slowly leaving.

"What time does your shift end?" Will asks me.

'30 minutes. Why?'

"We're sticking around until you are done," Kill says from behind Will.

"And you can't say no," Bill adds.

'Thanks guys,' I sign and go back to working with a slight blush dusting my cheeks.

* * *

After my shift, I close and lock the front door and flip the sign so that it says closed. I go over to Bill, Will, and Kill and they all stand up.

"Is your shift over?"

I nod my head and walk towards the back. The guys follow me and we all leave the cafe. We get out to the chilly night air and I shiver a little.

"Are you cold?"

I look up at Kill and nod my head. 'A little.'

"Do you want my hoodie?" Will asks me.

'But then you'll be cold.'

"No I won't. Besides, I don't want you to catch a cold."

I blush and he takes his hoodie off and gives it to me. I slip it over my head and cuddle into it, now being warm. I hear all three of them laugh and I blush more.

'Don't say anything about this to anyone.'

They all laugh again and I grumble before walking ahead of them towards the Mystery Shack.

"Where are you going now?"

'Home,' I answer.

"Let us walk you?"

'I guess you guys can walk me home.'

Bill walks up to my right side, Will on my left, and Kill behind me. We get to the Mystery Shack and I go to give the hoodie back to Will.

"Keep it," he says and stops my hands. I look up into his eyes and he smiles down at me before he kisses my cheek and walks away. The other two follow after him and I feel my face heat up as they walk into the woods.

"Hey bro-bro."

I look back at Mabel and she laughs at my blushing face. I give her the middle finger and go up to my room, the attic. I pull my clothes off and get into my shower. When I am finished, I go to my closet and pull on some boxers and an over-sized t-shirt. I look at the blue hoodie laying on my bed and set it with the rest of the clothes I am going to wear to school tomorrow. Once I am finished, I lay down on my bed and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may be trash, but I don't really care much. This is the first thing that I am posting on here and I want to know if you guys like it. Comment and tell me what you think if you want to.


End file.
